The good things always come back
by miguelcolon912
Summary: "No summary because I'm kind of rusty at them". "R&R please".


Missing brothers

Today was a pretty normal day for the Loonatics… well almost normal anyways. There weren't many villain attacks lately and there wasn't really anything to do around the tower either.

Lexi was lounging on the couch listening to her mp3 player to pass the time; Tech was tinkering with a new device he'd been working on for the past two days, Rev was just zipping around the room trying to find something to do, Slam was in the kitchen looking for something to eat, Ace was meditating opposite of Lexi on the couch looking completely relaxed, and Duck… was nowhere in sight.

Now you're probably wondering why Duck isn't with the rest of the rest of the group trying to do something to escape boredom.

Well you see a few months ago during a mission a fox by the name of Jake fox had saved their lives during a fight with a new villain with his ability to transform his body into any weapon or machine he can think of.

After the fight the Loonatics were about to ask him who he was, but he beat them to it. "My name is Jake fox and I have to say I'm no longer surprised why you quit the only Job we were able to get two years ago Duck".

Before anyone could ask him what he was talking about Duck quacked in front of Jake and caught him in a hug that could put Slams hugs to shame.

"Bro I can't believe it's you, I thought I'd never see you again after the meteor hit!" To say the rest of the Loonatics were surprised would be putting it lightly.

Duck had eventually released Jake from his death hug and was about to ask him something but saw that he was wearing a huge grin told him there was more to the surprise.

"You remember Gem and pinkster right"? Duck's eyes widen while slowly nodding his head. "Well then you better hurry over to your fancy tower of yours pronto bro".

After that Jake vanished in a ball of blue light leaving a very excited looking Duck behind. "What are you guys waiting for; let's get back to the tower now"!

Not waiting for a response Duck activated his jet pack and started flying towards the Loonatics H.Q. full speed.

When everyone finally registered what had happened they quickly made their way to the tower they call home and were greeted to a shocking sight.

Danger Duck, the one member of the team they thought would be incapable of what he was doing now in front of them, was crying into the shoulder of a girl who too was crying while a short pig in a police uniform was rubbing Ducks back trying to calm him down.

The whole team reacted in the various ways. Even though he didn't know what this whole situation was about Rev could tell that this was really special for Duck and let a few tears fall at the sight of this touching reunion. Slam just crossed his arms and smiled at Duck.

You see Slam was the only that Duck actually talked to about his issues and past because he trusted him more than he did Ace.

It's not that he didn't completely trust Ace, it's just that he felt Slam would make less jokes out of it. Tech stood just stood there utterly confused about everything that was currently going on in front of him at the moment.

Ace had a look that said he was greatly shocked at the scene in front of him. Ace has known Duck ever since they started the team and he had never once thought of ever seeing Duck cry over anything before, it was definitely a new experience for him.

And Lexi had small smile on her face at seeing Duck show actual emotion rather than his "_I'm the best there will ever be personality"._

Though, she felt a small pang of jealousy that it wasn't her who got him to show it. You see Lexi actually knew Duck and Jake before the meteor incident.

But that's a story for later right now let's focus on the two individuals that are currently comforting Duck. The girl who was hugging him was a wolf who for lack of a few words was, drop dead gorgeous.

Her hair was dark blue and went down to her waist, while her fur was jet black like Ducks feathers. And her eyes were a deep shade of jade that looked like they would shine in the right light.

She definitely had all the right curves in all the right places, and she had very (ahem) noticeable assets. And all she was really wearing was a tank top and a pair of jean shorts.

This of course didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team who all had single thought on this. "_Damn"._ Then they noticed the pig that was trying to calm Duck down staring at them with a cautious eye.

He was wearing a full body armored police uniform and was holding his helmet underneath his arm which resembled a robotic looking face.

(Think what cyrax's cyborg form Mk 9 looks like) But he then looks away from them when he notices Duck had stopped crying and was now wiping the tears from his eyes. When he finally finished wiping his eyes he smiled to the rest of his team before he spoke. "Guys… this is my family".

End.


End file.
